Confused Love between a student and a teacher
by AKF-chan
Summary: "Thought you might need help" whispered Reborn into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna gulped at the deep voice beside him.He could feel his breath on his skin and the body heat from him. Reborn laughed to himself. 'He's so cute' "I hope you're prepared for detention, Tsuna."He blushed when Reborn said his name, not dame-Tsuna, but Tsuna. Reborn walked away,feeling smug at the fact Tsuna blushed


This is going to be a two-shot story about Reborn and Tsuna! XD It's rated T for a reason xxx

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't :(

* * *

"Neh, Reborn, what would you do if the person you loved was so near, yet so far?"

"Hmmm. Could it be that dame-Tsuna is finally in love?"

"W-What? No way!" spluttered Tsunayoshi. There was no way that could happen. He was fricking dame-Tsuna for a reason. He wouldn't find love and he wouldn't be loved, well, not in the couple kind of way anyway...

Reborn looked at him. Not in the observant way like he usually does, but he PROPERLY looked at Tsuna. He had to admit, the boy was certainly a site to see.

Brown caramel hair that was sticking up in different directions and caramel doe eyes that held so much innocence in them that Reborn was almost afraid to taint them with his world. _Almost. _And a petite form that would put girls to shame when compared with Tsuna. Yes, he certainly was a sight to see.

"But honestly Reborn, what would you do?" Tsuna just stared at the obsidian eyes, waiting for him to answer his question. Really he shouldn't have asked his smexy, hot- '_No, no, not going there again!'_ Seriously, too much fantasizing damages his brain and once a day is enough. Don't need any more dreams... He just stared at his tutor, reprimanding himself. God he was such an idiot. Asking the person you like about your what if scene, just who did that?

_'Oh yeah, I did.' _

"Simple. Be a man dame-Tsuna." It was simple advice, he should have already confessed, but what if he got rejected? Tsuna just gave reborn a blank look when he said that.

"Reborn, can't you just give me normal advice? Just for once."

"What's in it for me though?"

_I just had to say that didn't I? Stupid mouth!_

Tsuna had a panicked look on his face and he was muttering to himself. Honestly, what WOULD Reborn want? Reborn sighed when he saw his student panicking, but his eyed showed amusement. Just what would dame-Tsuna give him in return? A smirk came across his face at the thought of Tsuna giving him an open mouthed ki-

"U-um I don't know"

And he was rudely interrupted by Tsuna.

"Tch. Well it looks like I won't be giving you any advice then will it Tsuna" and with that he promptly walked out of Tsuna's bedroom, not even glancing back. Tsuna just stared at the tall silhouette of his tutor.

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Tsuna. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he made Reborn angry, so he must have done something...

Tsuna decided to push the thought of Reborn to the back of his mind and look forward to a day of school. Well as much as you can look forward.

* * *

Tsuna spotted his two best friends sitting at their desks having an argument.

_'Well more like Gokudera having an argument'_

Tsuna moved over to his seat and deciding to put an end to the pointless argument, greeted them.

"Hi guys..."

"Juudaime! Tell this yakyu-baka that UMAs do exist!" which was followed by sparkling eyes and a dog tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Maa maa Goku-chan. Everyone has different ideas. Like the baseball god is real, you just need to whoosh and he'll poof in front of you" cue massive grin that would probably break somebody else's face if it wasn't Yamamoto.

"Don't call me Goku-chan you yakyu-baka!"

"But you let me call you it last night when we were having s-!

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow you up!"

"Come on guys, stop arguing" They both turned to look at Tsuna and cue epic nosebleed. Tsuna tilted his head to the side with a smile. When he saw the blood he went to go help his friends but the teacher came into the room, telling them to hurry up and sit their asses down.

Tsuna watched the man walk in, eyes widening in recognition_. 'No! No, it can't be him!'_

"Chaos. I'm going to be your new homeroom and maths teacher, just call me Sir or Mr Reborn."

All the girls sighed at the deep baritone voice and the slight Italian accent. While all the other boys are just thinking of how alone they're going to be now.

"There's two things you shou-"Reborn was interrupted by a chair scraping back and a student, that he-so-oh recognized pointing at him.

"You can't be here!" shouted Tsuna.

"Oh really? Please tell me a reason, dame-Tsuna" remarked Reborn with a smirk on his face, as if mocking him.

"Heh, looks like even a new teacher knows how degrading you already are, huh, dame-Tsuna" said a student nonchantly.

Tsuna flinched at that. He knew it wasn't true, they DID meet before but it still hurts him when someone says it like it doesn't matter.

A white chalk came whizzing by him, just missing his cheek, but unfortunately hit the guy that said the dame remark about Tsuna, making him unconscious.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted" looking at Tsuna "there are two things you should know about me and that is you listen to me and only me; the other one is that nobody can bully Tsuna but me" a smirk that was glued on his face and an odd glint in his eyes when he said that made everyone in the class shiver.

"Tsuna detention after school and hurry up and sit down before I shoot you"

Knowing not to question the reason as to why he got the detention, he just sat down and clammed up for the whole lesson.

"Now hurry up and turn to page 27 and do the equations"

Tsuna did as his teacher/crush told him to do. He didn't want the wrath of Reborn to bestow upon him. _'He's really too much'_

A tanned hand was placed upon his textbook, followed by a black blazer, leading into the eyes of Reborn_. 'He smells of coffee'_

"Thought you might need help" whispered Reborn into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna gulped at the deep voice beside him. He could feel his breath on his skin and the body heat from him.

Reborn laughed to himself. _'He's so cute'_

"I hope you're prepared for detention, Tsuna."

He blushed when Reborn said his name, not dame-Tsuna, but Tsuna.

Reborn walked away, feeling smug at the fact he made Tsuna blush with one sentence.

* * *

This is going to be a two-shot remember! I hope you enjoyed the story so please review and tel me what you thought about it.


End file.
